Inflation products such as inflation toys, swing rings, inflation pillows or inflation mattresses will be deflated when not in use, so as to reduce the size to store and carry conveniently. While in use, the products needs to be inflate. The original inflating way is to directly blow air to the product by using the mouth; apparently, such a way is inefficient and unhealthful. Another way is to use an inflation tool such as an inflator to save time and effort, but such an inflator is inconvenient to carry. Currently, an inflation device that is installed in the inflation product is developed, such a device includes an air valve and an airbag, the air valve is provided with an air inlet and an air outlet at the top and bottom which are formed with a resilient wafer respectively. The product will be inflated by repeatedly pressing the airbag, specifically, when the top resilient wafer is opened, the air enter the airbag and then the bottom resilient wafer will be opened to allow the air enter the product. However, such a device has an inconvenient deflation operation, finger must push the top resilient wafer and insert deep into the air valve to reach the bottom resilient wafer.
Therefore, there is a need for providing an improved inflation device that has a simple deflation operation, to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.